


Parenthood?

by nightbaron079



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They suddenly found themselves parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenthood?

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Heartstrings before I finished writing this; forgive for the extra cheese.

"Where do you want to go this time?" he easily asks, catching her hand in midswing and holding her hand in his warm grip. He was still new to this dating thing (despite Inoo's accusations of him being a ladies' man, he was just too shy) but with her things naturally seem to fall into place. ****

"Zoo!" she immediately replied, squeezing his hand and holding onto his arm.

"Again? Don't you want to go shopping or something?" he asked, amused.

"Are you ready to carry my shopping bags?" she teased.  
"I wouldn't mind," he replied easily, smiling.

"...on second thought, nah~ I wanted you to rest actually, are you really sure you're fine going out today?" she asked worriedly, looking at his face. Even if he was smiling now she knew he'd had exhausting schedules at work, what with rehearsals and variety shows to film. He smiled gently at her and she let go of him to frame his face with her hands, gently touching the dark circles under his eyes. He smiled wider, shy but sincere.

"You have panda eyes now," she said softly, letting her thumbs brush over the spot under his eyes. He smirked but turned his head, kissing her right hand and looking back at her to grin.

"I'm fine. Promise," he insisted, seeing her worried look. They began walking again, and he took hold of her right hand in his left and gently slid it into his jacket pocket. It was a chilly day out today. He heard her giggle and felt her clasping his arm again, and he smiled.

 

\---

"Let's buy ice cream!" Tsubasa eagerly said, pulling Hikaru along. He follows with a laugh, and pays for ice cream for the both of them. They sat on a bench eating their ice creams when Hikaru noticed something.

"That's new," he remarked, looking at the panda enclosure.

"Eh? What is?" she said, following Hikaru's gaze. There was a small booth to the side of the entrance with a panda mascot holding a sign that said "Adopt A Panda". Finishing their cones, they went to the booth to satisfy their curiosity.

"It said we can donate for the new baby pandas through this 'Adopt A Panda Program' or something," Hikaru said, reading from one of the flyers while Tsubasa happily waved to the panda mascot.

"Look! They have cute badges~ let's donate, ne?" Tsubasa said enthusiastically.  
"You just want the badges," Hikaru said wih a laugh, but pulling out his wallet all the same.

"One for me and for him, please," she said, intercepting Hikaru before he could pay for them again.

"You don't really like me paying for you, don't you?" he asked, amused.  
"It's fine, but let me use my wallet once in a while. It's cute, it should see the light of day," she said lightly, hoping that she didn't hurt his feelings. She was rewarded by a resigned sigh and a bright smile. The person manning the booth gave them two badges afterwards, and Tsubasa handed Hikaru his with a small giggle.

"Look, it's so cute~" she said, dropping his badge onto his palm. He turned it over. It was a simple can badge with the name of the zoo and a drawing of a chibi panda on it, but the words made him choke.

"'Panda Papa'?" he said, staring at the badge and waiting for someone to tell him it was a prank.

"Mine says 'Panda Mama'; maybe it's with the theme? It did say 'adopt'," she said, biting her lip to keep herself from laughing at how precious Hikaru's expression is at the moment.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said, gaping at the badge.

"You know, your face is red," Tsubasa said, teasingly. His blush deepened and seemed very focused on attaching the badge to his bag. After fixing the badge for two minutes longer than he should he looked up to Tsubasa and smiled shyly.

"Let's look at the pandas?" he said softly, holding out his hand to her. She took his hand and they went to the panda enclosure, her smile mirroring his.

 

 

 

 

 

"Ah, there's a baby panda! Ah, it's so cute, it just woke up~" she said excitedly, leaning as far as she could over the railings without making the zoo keepers angry or telling her to step back.

"Careful, you might fall in," he said, unconsciously encircling his arm around her waist to pull her back to safety. Tsubasa blushed faintly but stepped back so she was in his arms. They stood like this for a while, him finally noticing what he did so he just held the railings, their hands next to each other, but her still in the circle of his arms.

"We're parents then, in a way?" she suddenly said.  
"Eh?"  
"Remember the badges? It said Mama and Papa too; should I call you Papa now? You can call me Mama~" she said, playful yet shy.  
"Hmmm~" he said, placing his chin on her shoulder and looking staight ahead, not saying anything.

"It looks like you, even!" she said, to distract him.  
"...I look like a panda?"  
"...it's more cute than you ne~" she teased.  
"Fine, tell that panda to be your boyfriend!" Hikaru said in a huff. He even stepped back and crossed his arms. She peeked and saw that he was pouting, making her giggle.

"Eh~ I'll go hug the panda then~" she teased.

"It only likes bamboo."  
"I'm thin enough."  
"It'll eat you then."  
"You're just jealous."  
"..."  
"...You're jealous? Of a _panda_?"  
"..."

 

"Awwww, Papa is jealous of our baby panda~ let me hug Papa's pout away~" she said, hugging him and burying her face on his chest.  
"O-oi!" he stuttered, embarrassed. A few moments later, he hugged her back anyway.

 

 

 

 

They decided to walk about the zoo afterwards, him buying her a panda hat and her allowing him to pay for it ("It's nice as a disguise anyway?" "Disguise?" "I should hide my girlfriend before anyone decides to steal her away!" "As if I'll let anyone steal me away!" "..." "You're blushing again, Hikaru." "Enjoy.")

But the day eventually ends and they eventually had to go home. He insisted going with her all the way to the train station even if she protested she'll be fine.

Hands still together, he was rubbing small playful circles on her palm when she turned to him with a pout.

"We're at the train station..."

He let go of her hand, smiling as he pinched her cheeks to make her pout go away.

"We'll see each other soon. Or if you want to watch Johnny's World when you're free to see my cool self," he said jokingly.

"But you're cool every time I see you," she said, making him blush. She pinched his cheeks this time.

"But I like seeing this side of Hikaru too," she said fondly. She let his face go. "Bye bye panda eyes," she said, waving.

"Bye bye," he said, watching as she turned and walked to the train station.

She had barely walked a hundred meters when her phone rang. Answering her phone without checking who was calling, she was surprised when she heard Hikaru's voice.

"I miss you already."

Tsubasa turned, and he was still standing at the spot where they parted.

"I miss you too. We look silly, you know," she said, laughing a little. They were still talking through their phones, and yet she could almost see the smile on his face.

"Mama?" he said uncertainly. It was his first time calling her like that since she joked about it earlier. She could see him scratching the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Hmmm?"

"I love Mama," he said.

 

She smiled. A train passed somewhere nearby. Maybe it was her train. It didn't matter for now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I love Papa too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
